


Korrasami Week 2016 (And Past Years!)

by learningtoacceptchange



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learningtoacceptchange/pseuds/learningtoacceptchange
Summary: I'm gonna try my hand at writing for the week! (And see if I can catch up with the past weeks as well... cause I like a challenge!)





	

Day 1: Domestic Life

Korra was flipping through a magazine, barely interested in the pictures as she waited. Rather than sit in a 'ladylike' posture, she chose to lay back with one arm behind her head, the other holding up the magazine with her legs crossed as she kicked back and relaxed. The sounds of water running through the pipes in the walls were noticeable, though those soon faded into the noise of the background.  Not that there was much noise to be heard this late at night. She had arrived at the apartment, the rest of the building quiet with the brief sounds of sleeping tenants and the occasional creaking floorboard. The water was running and a light was on from beneath the bathroom door, an indication that her roommate was in the shower. 

 _'Roommate'_ , Korra thought, with a smile. She had been used to being in rooms and places by herself, spending most of her time as a child with her parents or with Naga, that she hadn't been used to rooming with others before she arrived at Air Temple Island. Being with Tenzin, Pema, and the airbender kids had helped her become more comfortable with the occasionally hectic and unpredictable schedule around there... and so had the first few weeks of living with Asami. The water turned off, and the light from the bathroom brightened as the door was opened. A bathrobe-clad figure rubbed her towel over still dripping hair, green eyes peering out at Korra's sprawled position. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," Asami said, her voice just holding a hint of a tease. "Only about thirty minutes," Korra commented, before blue eyes flickered away from the magazine as she grinned up at her girlfriend. "Anyway, after reading your note on the counter I'm glad you went first. Getting a hug when you were still covered in engine grease is okay, but we've only got so many clothes-"

"Speaking of those, I left mine in the bedroom," Asami winked, still rubbing at wavy, damp hair, somehow managing to flip it even as she turned away. "Come and join me after your shower?" Korra's response was for the magazine to slip from her hands as she quickly stood up, hands going for her own clothing but getting an eyeful as Asami walked to their room, hips swaying from each step. Korra knew she was going to become much more comfortable with their arrangement. 

Day 2: Gamer Girlfriend

An eyebrow quirked upwards, as Asami took in the sight of a half-dressed Korra, still reading over the pamphlet of rules. "You're looking very serious there, Avatar," Asami said, with just a hint of teasing in her voice. "Hey, it's not my fault that Pai Sho is so complicated!" Korra protested. "Besides, you've had years to study and play this game with-"

"My dad, the diabolical genius?" Asami gently finished, as Korra blushed slightly. The Avatar sighed, placing the pamphlet down and hearing footsteps as her girlfriend stepped closer. "Sorry... I always feel awkward mentioning him-"  "It's alright, Korra," Asami reassured her with a touch to a muscled shoulder. "I can't change the past, but playing Pai Sho... it reminds me of better times with him, and gives me strength to keep going." The smile broadened. "Plus, I get the chance to kick your butt at something." Korra's ears turned red at this statement. "You know, all because it's true, doesn't mean you should brag about it," she mumbled. A soft kiss landed behind her ear, and the momentary embarrassment was forgotten as she was enveloped in a warm embrace. "You mean like when you brag at winning air scooter races against the airbenders?" The Avatar turned her head to debate this, but any hotly spoken words were silenced by the deep kiss to her lips. Soon, the Pai Sho board lay forgotten, for the moment. 

Day 3: College

"So... they end up getting back together, and she was a dragon as well the entire time?" Korra squinted at the book in her hand, as if peering closer at the words might conjure a much more understandable meaning of the content. "That doesn't make any sense at all!"

"True, but it's still one the greatest love stories written in Fire Nation history," Asami said absently, flipping a paper over before moving onto the next one, red pen poised in her hand as she checked the answers. A sudden thought caused her to pause, and look up at Korra. "Wait... your literature class is making you read 'Love Amongst the Dragons' for the first book?"

The Avatar threw up her hands in frustration, almost tossing the book in the process. "I know, right?! Couldn't they have picked something a little more, oh, I don't know... exciting?" She momentarily forgot her tirade against the maligned play and glanced over Asami's shoulder. "And I still can't believe they made you a TA... you're probably qualified to teach that engineering class yourself-"

"Except that I don't have a teaching degree," Asami said dryly, a smile curling her lips as she ticked a few incorrect answers. "And to be honest, I don't mind doing it for the credit. Beats reading over business reports from the office."  Korra shook her head, short brown hair swaying. "I still can't believe we're going to school, after all we've been through it feels kinda silly," she murmured, looking back at the book. "Saving Republic City, the Spirit World, not to mention the entire planet, and now we're worrying about tests and grades? Why can't 'Being the Avatar' and 'Hero-ing' be a viable career and worth a piece of paper?" Asami laughed and placed the pencil down, turning in her chair to look up at her girlfriend. "At least we're going back our friends. Who knew Bolin would go for a degree in Humanities?"

"With a minor in Acting," Korra smirked. "Even Mako's going on Lin's suggestion to get a Justice degree, and Opal's taking courses in Philosophy. Tenzin's going to have his hands full when they have a debate on Air Nomad Ethics with her knowledge."

A hand curled into hers, and Korra let herself be pulled into Asami's lap. "Besides, you can use your examples as careers, you just have to name them to something more conventional," she said, giving a slight 'hmm' in thought. "I got it. Instead of 'Being the Avatar', you could major in 'International Relations'. And 'Hero-ing' would be 'Peace Studies and Conflict Resolutions'-

Korra's smile was beaming as she hugged Asami, tilting her head to kiss her cheek softly. "Wow, I save the world AND I could have a double-major?" She laughed. "I wouldn't have said this a few years ago... but it really does feel like I could do anything." Asami leaned back to look into Korra's eyes. "You know, you really could." 

Day 4: Moving In Together

"Okay, that's the last of the luggage!" Korra said cheerfully, setting down the stacked suitcases onto the carpeted floor. Considering she had nearly brushed the ceiling with the top of the stack, it was an impressive display. "Any idea what to move next?"

Asami walked into the room behind Korra, carrying a much smaller but still stacked pile of boxes. "The furniture should be alright where it is, though I might move some of the sitting chairs onto the other floor-"

"Can I take a breather first?" Korra sighed, using her forearm to wipe sweat from her brow. She blinked, as Asami appeared standing in front of her, placing a small, sweet kiss on her nose. "I didn't meant today, sweetheart," Asami smiled, a hand moving to gently grip and massage Korra's shoulder. "But I could think of some other things we could do," she purred, meeting Korra's warming gaze with her own. They moved closer, lips almost meeting-

The door to the bedroom was flung open as Yin stepped inside, holding a bundle. "Asami, I brought you some fresh sheets for your bedroom- Oh! I'm sorry, girls, did I interrupt something?"

Two pairs of eyes stared at the elderly woman, frozen in the close embrace for a few seconds. Then one of Korra's hands moved around Asami's waist, pulling her closer even as she grinned disarmingly at Yin. "We're alright, Yin! But we thought you were on the other side of the house with the rest of your family!"

The sheets were placed onto the unmade bed, while Yin smiled sweetly. "I'll be heading back there shortly, who knows what those boys are up to." With a small wave (and Korra could've sworn she caught a wink) Yin left the room. The two women held their breath for a moment, before letting out a joint sigh- which was quickly followed by laughter. "Never a dull moment around here," Asami said dryly. Korra's arm tightened around her waist, even as she was pulled back into a warm kiss. When they parted, she found herself looking into smiling blue eyes. "I think I like it like that," Korra grinned.

Day 5: Space Girlfriends

Day 6: Rainy Sunday

Day 7: Soulmate AU

Day X: Gym Buddies

 

 


End file.
